


《缺题（下）》

by Moutneousn



Category: The Promised Neverland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moutneousn/pseuds/Moutneousn
Summary: *岛诺艾*哨兵向导设定*但是是向哨 向哨 向哨 向导左哨兵右*请注意避雷





	《缺题（下）》

 

 

（下）

 

 

他的狼是有乳名的，叫托托（TOTO），来源于艾玛。

 

 

不知是否是因身体机能太差，诺曼的精神体化形期比预算晚了两年。七岁的他通过药物调理，抵抗力才勉强赶上同龄向导的脚步，可那天竟又逢高烧，伊莎贝拉在旁守了满夜。待凌晨四时，他迷糊感觉额头上换了冰袋，睁眼，小小一只幼狼在自己脑袋边蜷着，在耳朵旁呼吸。伊莎贝拉看着他俩，笑得温柔。后来他才晓得，这小狼在自己的精神区里滞留太久，可能心里憋屈，索性强行挣脱出来透透气，不经意地折磨了自己不争气的免疫力，害他三十八度了大半个晚上。

 

 

伊莎贝拉替他请了第二天早课的假，美名曰和精神体好好磨合。医务室墙壁白白，白白的狼和白白的人用蓝眼睛对视五秒，心有灵犀地避免了无意义亲密行为。诺曼和狼合作测验两次，确认穿梭精神云顺利无阻，确认可以心灵互通和相互指挥，他揉了把狼头，便打算回房间冲个澡，收拾上课，让狼随便晃晃。待他拧着湿头发出来，就看见那刚刚冷静如自己的，刚出世不久的家伙，正在橙发女孩怀里窝着，狼脸枕着她的小肩膀，乖乖顺顺。乍现房间的艾玛，显然因它的到来而兴奋过头，孟加拉猫窜到诺曼脚边转来转去。艾玛甚至忘了解释自己咋在上课时间瞬移到这里，只是搓搓手可劲儿揉狼脸，像对猫一般顺它背后的白毛。按理说，狼这种独居动物都不大喜欢被那么热情地搞，诺曼呆着静静感受，他精神体表面毫无波澜，内心紧张又愉悦。

 

 

行，没抱错狼。估计门都是它给开的。

 

 

五分钟后，诺曼还没能从艾玛的语言乱码中弄清楚情况，他的狼的名字就被一锤敲定：托托——艾玛原只想即兴编个可爱又随意的外号，谁料那狼接受了此称呼后就不想再改。诺曼十岁时学业较闲，偶尔同他较劲儿，给取个比较顺口的大名，它却任你怎么叫都不应。他蹲下来说，托托，你看看艾玛的猫，它叫克里斯蒂——那么成熟又漂亮的名字，你难道不想在她们面前光彩一些？狼从坐垫跳上书桌，从书桌跳到床尾，佯装动物本能逃避现实，天才主体无奈得抹脸作罢。就这样，“托托”二字跟着艾玛机灵古怪的语调，伴它从一可被女孩随意蹂躏的小东西，长成震撼如虎豹的北极狼。诺曼在十三岁时身高猛蹿，十四岁开始安排体能训练，人狼相伴出行，姿态稳重，气势慑人。可这由不断成长带来的冷峻，在孟加拉猫撒开爪子扑过来，艾玛笑着回头时，基本都汽化干净了。艾玛说，一旦他放下严厉，温柔起来，精神世界像温水蒸出的云，他罩过去，多锐利的东西都可浸没当中。诺曼受着夸低笑，心里想，可能是惟你特权。

 

 

理所应当的，他那遮遮掩掩又无比明晰的悸动，被托托成功接收。关系发生，内心藏事而不得相见的七十七天里，他们自我反思，他们自我揣摩。托托再怎么聪明也只是匹狼，相较于他，显得更为积极乐观一些，在休息期，见缝插针地透露着想去找艾玛或是克里斯蒂的想法。可它哼唧前斟酌一会儿，又要等诺曼斟酌一会儿，一抬头，时间休息时间完美结束，又要抄笔，面对未审核的文案。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他原以为只能把这心思和苦恼搁置于脑后一段时间，便平心静气好好工作。第八十天下午会议中间，托托挣开他的精神云，猛地跳到了桌子上，这白塔内嗅觉最灵敏的家伙眼神锐利似刃。座位上的手下们还没开始议论，芭芭拉等哨兵蓦地面色狰狞，四周警报轰鸣。诺曼当即中断会议，白狼冲他望去的地方长啸一声。

 

 

有哨兵发生了狂暴——不止一个。他们的躁动仿若核弹，精神云的紊乱极具传染性，他们在无法自控的同时波及他人，那暴躁情绪同附链条般四处蔓延。他用最短时间对自己的下级传达命令，吩咐间，他的狼抢先一步，箭一般地窜向暴动方向。诺曼在得到下属确认的回应后，摸索着白狼所在方向，跟着同行几位向导冲出办公室。他踏上楼梯，张开云面，尝试探测几处狂暴源头，调出哨兵塔人员分布图，用数字坐标定位：几处事故对象，分别位于西面02-54，北面05-20和西南方向的01-26，和东面的06-23。

 

 

东面的06-23。

 

 

 

——艾玛所在的房间区号。

 

 

 

他铁壁一样的精神屏障从最内里迸裂。

 

 

 

托托在前边通知他，自己正朝距离目前地点最近的，也是此次暴动最强感应点的西边逼近。从指挥部大门穿来的风，从耳旁急速掠过，诺曼掐着自己的手心，探寻其余爆点的灾难程度和现场人员情况。相比起那猛烈的、伴随着石柱轰鸣，空气共振的他区情况，来自东面06-23居住处的那位特级哨兵的狂暴，更像是挠墙抓心的挣扎，比诺曼低几等级的向导甚至察觉不到——她精神中闷闷惊雷四起，一切易燃因子却在那狭小区域中被紧紧勒制，不得外扬——艾玛的情况是目前最稳定的。他紧皱着眼睛。艾玛在拼了全力自我压制。在她发觉自己精神紊乱那一刻，就不想去伤害别人。

 

 

作为指挥官，睿智、冷静的大脑有条不紊地命令着他，告诉他要赶往目前形势最激烈，也是最难处理的西区。根据托托的传输，那位西区哨兵已经破坏了02-54的中层堡垒，在其余向哨的干扰下，正往集合住房处躲逃。那集合处算半个新人区，中级及以下等级哨兵的自我抑制能力伤欠缺，若逃生不及，损失将无法挽回。这保守估计需要一名特级或三名高级的向导，前去进行防守和镇压，而目前自己身边唯一的高级向导文森特，又刚被安排去南面进行支援——意思是，这次临时的紧急补救行动，从集体利益考虑，是非要搁着艾玛不可了。

 

 

 

可他的心实实在在的往东面向着。

 

 

 

指挥官得出结论，刹住脚步，转身，站在通道口中间。他深呼吸，额头上溢满汗珠。他按上自己的太阳穴，探入精神云中，去找那在脑海里待了足十几年的连接线。

 

 

“艾玛？”

 

 

连接线很细，另那头混沌昏暗，看不到底。他只得屏气去摸索。

 

 

 

“我要去西边——现在，我还不能去你那儿..艾玛，你可以自己，稍微坚持一下吗？”

 

 

 

他滞留三秒，艾玛的精神领域就毫无回应，仿若锈了传线的电话，全世界仅剩滋滋电流躁响。诺曼咬紧了牙齿。狂暴下的哨兵会有神智缺失现象，好的一些的，像无法自控的儿童，更深层次，则会化为无人性的野兽，殊不知那自我抑制是属她的本能还是理智尚存，她不能回话仍在正常情况内，可能诺曼真不敢去细想。

 

 

 

“艾玛——！听话。”

 

 

 

“乖乖的，等一下，好不好？”

 

 

 

“我会来的。”

 

 

 

“我一定会来的。”

 

 

 

 

十秒，没有时间了。脑内的警钟、不远处断墙面坍塌的声音同时响起，诺曼只得拔开腿往原来方向疾去。短期精神连接有距离限制，他的步伐即将跨断那短短细线时，他听到了熟悉的，模糊的，颤抖着的声音。

 

 

 

“好。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他们身份不同，领域不同，每日忙着各自奔波，绕身事务不同。他们有好多好多差异，以至即使亲密到在昏沉缱绻的夜晚相互触碰，待到清醒后拥抱、安抚着亲吻，温存足够后，一个人房门关上，他们便可以错失把话说清的机会，他们可以更久更久的不相见。而且在这诸多不同下水到渠成的爱慕，却成了该天才向导研究最深、耗时最长，并至今不肯放弃的课题——为什么会喜欢她？为什么会一天比一天，十三年，一天比一天地喜欢她？是她光彩夺目的直率，她不论何时都乐观的笑脸，还是那自小与优胜于自己的、如太阳般的活力，叫自己憧憬至今？他拿叉子戳着半生牛肉想，盯着倒背如流的文案想，他看星星，月亮，长笛鸣响划过夜空，他依旧在想。诺曼冲向破坏点，白狼在前边呼唤。他瞪起眼睛，在汗滴落下那瞬跳离慌不择路的人群，精神屏障如天空般降下。他闯入了对方的意识，精神触手化作一道冰坠直狠下刺，哨兵脑内暴动处张狂的烈焰霎时间声势全无。他在想，他好像明白了。

 

 

喜欢她，直率也好，活力也好。她每时每秒都在热情洋溢中奔跑，去成为别人的支柱，成为自己心目中高悬不下的英雄。对这份义无反顾的无我状态的仰慕，同十数年的喜欢血肉相牵，发觉它，摸着它时，已结在自己心口，叫人不敢轻易剥离开来，只由它自己生长，纠结地喜悦着。

 

 

她现在定很难受——察觉不到精神端口的诺曼暗自吸气。在紊乱状态下放弃保持理智，无疑是让该状态哨兵自我解脱的最佳方式。她或许是在那放纵的一线之间，听到了谁的欢笑，谁的脚步，五脏六腑在撕裂，她仍选择遏止自己，把无源头的愤怒往肚子里咽去。在百米开外的她，害病不作声的她，依旧是所有人的英雄。

 

 

 

十三年，她，一个精神体是孟加拉猫的女孩，优秀的特级哨兵，在教会自己怎么去成为一个指挥官、领导人，去成为一个英雄。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

不同身份的人们拥过来，位从天而降的战型向导欢呼雀跃。他顿住脚步，迅速探寻周围残留的狂暴因子，托托再次跃他一步，冲破人群，飞移东区。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

六岁，他们刚相识一年，碰上哨兵向导院集结活动。两小孩在熄灯后偷偷溜到同一张床上，蒙起被子，热乎乎地挤肩膀，打着备用小手电筒，共翻一本讲鬼说怪的故事书。那时，克里斯蒂已被化形出来，瘦瘦小小的模样，硬是要缩在两人中间，手臂下边，蓝眼睛瞪得浑圆，似乎想从主体的脑子里搜刮出点它可理解的玩意儿来。艾玛负责打手电，诺曼负责摸猫，翻书。他们（主要是艾玛）压着惊奇的声音，对着那几个几个头几只几只翅膀的大龙瞠目结舌，手指在画上描摹着。

 

窗外猫头鹰咕咕叫起，有虫在叶间簌簌飞。诺曼笑得两眼咪咪，刚想翻开三百二十二页，就被艾玛按住了手。小哨兵摇摇头，耳语说，她有点点儿怕，等一下再看，就一下下，等猫头鹰叫唤完。小猫在他手臂下身体稍弓，猫背暖烘烘的。两只颜色相同的圆眼一齐看过来，六岁的诺曼霎时自觉使命深重。

 

他抬起手，拍在艾玛肩膀上。他说，别怕，不用怕，我不翻了，别怕。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

06-23聚集处的房间周围，三十米开外，围了一小圈人，面色担忧地议论着。诺曼扫过一眼，好多熟悉的脸，大多是和艾玛走得近的朋友。指挥级别的向导突然赶来，叫所有人都有些手忙脚乱，纷纷让开路避到一旁。诺曼来不及解释其他原因，通讯连接，让附近的向导组织遣散，他单赴该狂暴区。第二高级指纹密码录入，银蓝色的“认证通过”从显示屏上跳出。托托随即抵开的电动门，他没时间帮自己顺气，环视屋内大片狼藉，烧水用的电壶被打翻，地上一摊凉透的水，左边角落处的床上，被撕破的被子棉絮爆出，一半垂落在床边，米色绸面上有带血的刮痕。诺曼呼吸一滞，从物像透出的压抑几乎要把他吞噬，一头冷汗被逼出，一时间，大脑混沌得不知所云。直到右旁的浴室中传来小兽一样的低吟，他才同被天雷劈醒了般跑去。

 

 

 

“艾玛——！艾玛！！”

 

 

 

 

浴室门被从里反锁了，他扭动几次未果，里面的人似乎辨出了这援军是谁，在挣扎着什么，东西噼里啪啦摔了一地。诺曼听得万分心焦，眼瞄锁孔性状，抽出铁丝开锁，他的手抖得厉害。

 

 

 

 

我来了。

 

 

 

我一定会来的。

 

 

 

 

 

松动声从孔里传出，门被撞到墙上，好大一声响。女孩在浴室角落间蜷成小小一团，脸埋进膝盖里，开了凉水档的花洒仰躺在她腿旁，她的白衬衣几乎湿透了，挺贴着背，皱得不成样子。她紧紧用双臂攥住衣裤，姿势几近扭曲地束缚着自己，杂乱的头发中，透出她挤压着的眼睛，无助，惊慌，不能自控的狼狈，好似全活在那浑浊的眸子低下。诺曼缓着动作，俯过身去，膝盖跪着了水，他搭上艾玛的手臂，想把人松来，却被狠狠的甩开了。

 

 

 

 

“...你别过来！”

 

 

 

她扬起了头，表情狰狞，又坍下眉毛，狠狠按住自己的脸，她的身体痉挛着。诺曼站稳了脚，连忙探下头去。她嘴唇旁青红一片，也不懂有多用力的咬了自己多少口，她抬起遮脸的手臂上疤痕错落，细细密密，全是指甲划出的样子，底下的皮肤被衬得苍白。诺曼跟着眼晕起来，苦涩从心头骤然炸开。艾玛的意识区依旧推攘着，拒绝着他的浸入，他只得将云面边缘扩大，去拥抱那整片灰暗。

 

 

 

“艾玛。”他小心翼翼地安抚着，尝试伸出手臂，环住那只狂暴的哨兵，“艾玛，是我，我是诺曼。”

 

 

 

他像小时无数次那样，拍上她的肩膀，顺气。

 

 

 

“别怕。”

 

 

 

“别怕，别怕，是我呢，别怕。”

 

 

 

艾玛说，一旦他放下严厉，温柔起来，精神世界像温水蒸出的云，他罩过去，多锐利的东西都可浸没当中。他低笑，他心想，可能是惟你特权。此时的他，由内至外地拥抱着艾玛，两人精神界碰撞融合，白光刺眼，怀中的身子小小震动，她狂乱的灵魂被自己安抚平和，晃动、低吼的精神背面，也一点点平静下来。熟悉的程度，短暂连接的时长，肉体上的亲密...或是，不知单双的挂念，任何的、两个人之间的相处，都可以使精神安抚效果加倍——诺曼曾在书上看到过无数句类似的话，课本有意让他们在自我提升之外，尽可能同合作的哨兵处好关系，以防危急时刻。可这生硬、刻板却便于记忆的诠释，和明知其理运筹帷幄的自信，都在他看到那狼狈的艾玛时烟消云散了。她程度算不上激烈的混乱和痛苦，都足以让自己手足无措；她在自己怀抱中逐渐平和，虽是情理之中，那欣慰和小小的成就感还是铺天盖地的涌了上来——我救了艾玛，我帮到了她，我终于能为她做些什么。“惟你特权”，大抵是不论她变成多锐利的模样，纵使张牙舞爪，“艾玛”这个名字，也会是他内心最深处的那片柔软。

 

 

他坐下来，艾玛的脑袋挨在他脖子间。诺曼轻呱着她的头发，把杂乱成团的发丝揉顺。十五分钟过去，那滚落在地面的花洒还是没人关。她浑身湿着。诺曼贴着她，裤脚和未来得及换下的西装内衬也润了大半。艾玛的呼吸渐渐均匀，四肢也放松下来。他捧过她的脸，指尖刮过泪痕，视线停留在全是血污的下嘴唇上，移不开。艾玛刚从自我搏斗中解脱，意识不到太多东西，两人对视，她看着他懵懵懂懂。诺曼心里一紧，鬼使神差地，对着她嘴上的伤口含了过去。

 

 

 

艾玛小声唔了下，抓紧他手臂上的衣服褶。诺曼顺势搂紧艾玛的肩膀，把人往下带。她的下嘴唇很软，诺曼碰着伤口，似乎还能感受到她刚狠咬下去的牙印。破开的地方有些干了，同下凹处结在一起，凝住的血痂在他口腔温度下化开。

 

 

 

她对她自己，还真是够狠。

 

 

 

“诺曼...”

 

 

 

艾玛小声嚷嚷起来。淡淡的血腥味在嘴巴里扩散，他拧着脸把人送来，拇指按上她有些肿的嘴角，揣摩着要说些什么才好，语气温和还是强硬。他抬眼，就是那哨兵红透的脸——艾玛应该慢慢明白当前情况了。她沉默半晌，托住了他的脸边。她的手还凉着，被突然摸脸的人耳朵还烫着。自认为脱离混乱危机，而头脑较为清醒的诺曼，根本不晓得自己在她眼里是什么样子——想想也是，你说一个战服都没穿，便跑了两层楼，中途还解决了场不太温和的事故的人，回到自己喜欢的女孩面前，纵是堂堂指挥官、众所周知的特级向导，也难免跑乱头发，扯乱扣子严密的衣服吧。女孩伸手，把他拗了的领口揪平，刚松开又垮下来。他俩愣着几秒，贴上额头，笑了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二次走火便不是巧合了，他知道。

 

 

没有发情热，没有意识不清，没有谁帮助谁的理由，可能只是抵着头，傻乎乎地笑了一阵，感觉彼此的嘴唇很近，就必顺其自然地吻上去了。她的橙发长到了肩膀上边，靠外那层还会外翘，等沾了点水，亲吻时稍侧过脸就能蹭着。艾玛在他尝试着探进舌头时，把双手环了上去，指尖轻点着他后颈上滑，在碎发附近浅浅地按，很痒。他们呼吸都好热。诺曼低头，亲他手臂上的刮伤，问她，可不可以？要不要收拾好，回房间？小哨兵摇摇头，解了胸口的扣子，衣服连着皮肤被撕开，像去了塑料薄膜的湿润水果。她说，可以，不用回房间，那里面已经很乱了，这里好收拾，在这里....就好！

 

 

 

她的眼睛清澈明亮。

 

 

 

这时候，好像回复什么，都有些多余。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

太阳光晃进屋子时，闹铃还安安静静，诺曼瞥了个眼，指针刚向四点三十，还早着。床上的两笨蛋昨天下午各自神经紧绷到天黑，碰了头又情不自禁缠绕胡闹到月光泛滥，晚饭也没吃，在一起洗了个干净澡，就基本不上什么力气了。

 

 

艾玛套上新睡衣，抱着自己手臂睡过去后，他撑着眼睛检查下手表里的短讯，两条未读信息，都来自他的高助文森特。一条说，事情平息了，狂暴源头是他刚解决的，东面的家伙，那家伙精神本就不稳，当天没吃药，波及了和他有交集的附近几人，都压制下去了。文森特问他，什么时候能抽空开个总结会。第二条在十分钟后，开头一串省略号，说，我刚查到你的定位，这边会议推迟到明早八点，好好休息，记得过来。他眉心一跳，回了个已收到，调了五点三十的闹钟。回看艾玛睡相难得恬静，用手背往她脸蛋上蹭了一小会，困劲上头，意识消失。这一夜无梦，精神云平稳，窗外长笛声儿不响，算个好觉，只可惜两人挤太紧，“趁乱逃人”的指挥官在四个半小时后准时被热醒，艾玛还赖在温柔乡里，脸上的软肉挤得鼓起来。他笑了一下，想悄悄抽出手臂，没料刚抬肩膀，那人眼皮动动，醒了。

 

 

 

“早...早上好，诺曼。”

 

 

 

“...早安，艾玛。”

 

 

 

艾玛瞅瞅自己抱着的手臂，立地弹射零点三五米，神情慌乱地拍了拍自己的圆脸，手掌下边慢慢泛起红来。被子被她掀了大半，没留衣服在这的诺曼睡前只得抓了件均码汗衫，刚好够穿，这清晨空气微凉，他鼻子一吸，连冷战都打不及，就被眼疾手快地艾玛抄起被褥扑过来。他没坐稳，两个人齐刷刷往后倒。

 

 

 

“......”

 

 

 

“........嗤....”他没忍住。

 

 

艾玛趴在他身上涨红了整张脸。她嘴唇有点肿，是伤的还是亲的原因不明，被她咬了一半在嘴里。艾玛的面部表情向来丰富，有时夸张的像童话书上的卡通角色，诺曼见多此表现手法便不足为奇，而现在这忍着什么没爆发的神态，反而令他心头一噔。她的婴儿肥像褪不下去，她的肩膀真的好窄，脖子也是细细的。她没穿内衣，试图抓起领子的手也好小——这个强劲有力的家伙什么时候被自己的生长超越了？诺曼望着她，好像人本身那微妙隐蔽的生长变化，比直截了当的彻夜翻云覆雨还要来得叫人欣喜。他好喜欢这个人，这个人叫艾玛。艾玛在他眼里长大，艾玛的每一副样子都好神奇。

 

 

 

“我....呃....”她抓了把后脑勺，斜过眼睛，不看被子下的人，“我....昨天下午，跟哈鲁他讲完话后，回来就有狂暴症状了...”

 

 

蓝眼睛在看她。

 

 

“诺曼的话，我也听到了....但对不起，真的那时没法回应...！不知道你是否听着我最后的答复了....？我也不知道自己有没有能发出信号...”

 

 

 

“我想说，没关系的...真的，真的！你应该先去救救哈鲁，他昨天的脸色真的很不好很不好...但，很感谢谢谢诺曼来救我！”

 

 

 

“不用客气，艾玛。”诺曼的手放在她垂拉着脑袋上，她又把脸昂起来。

 

 

 

“然后....！”

 

 

“..然后？”

 

 

 

“然后，事后的事情....”

 

 

“之后。”

 

 

 

“...嗯！”她有点奇怪——跟上一次关系发生后那样坦然的状态截然不同，她整个人都快烧掉了。她缩起腿，蹲在自己的身旁。自觉消失了好几个小时的小猫不顾艾玛口头阻拦，挣脱主体跳了出来，亲昵地趁着诺曼的手心。

 

 

 

“嗯....”她两眼波动，“之后。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
